In various wireless ecosystems (e.g., Third Generation (3G) wireless networks, Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks, and the like) many of the mobile user devices are equipped with video capture capabilities. This, coupled with the continuing increases in the use of social media sites (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, blogs, and the like), results in the potential to cause significant growth in the capture and streaming of video from mobile user devices. However, this potential is severely tempered due to bandwidth limitations on the wireless uplink from the mobile user devices to the wireless network.